epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Michael Bay vs Wile E. Coyote. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History
MOTHERFUCKING MONEY! Ye, that's how I feel after I see many, many users who comment, vote and support my series day by day. It really means a lot to me, and honestly guys, I just wish I could repay every single one of you back for this. And speaking of series, have you ever wondered how this CvH series was born. Well, Night's Cartoon Rap Battles was my inspiraton to start what I'm doing, and to be more honest, he deserves three times the comments and the votes that I received, cause he's such an awesome writer and I also have an awesome collaboration with him! Because he's guesting as Wile here and you can also check more of his work down below. Thank you, buddy for everything! ;) Also, some other credits. Thanks for Leo for the cover, title cards and end slate, and thanks for both GIR and Joe for their itsy bitsy changes in this battle. Speaking of GIR, not only you'll check something made by him below, but he's also gonna be my new Zach Sherwin, that means he can also come up with some verses for some battles. :) Looney Tunes character, Wile E. Coyote, and blockbuster action film director, Michael Bay fight against each other to see who has the most explosive punchlines. Michael Bay Background: HollyWood Movie set Wile E. Coyote Background'': Californian Deserts'' Beat: The Dog Battle BEGIN! 'Wile E. Coyote' (starts at 0:18) It's the explosives master, flowing like my prey, but faster! My raps are Armageddon, but unlike the film, it's not a disaster! I'm an icon of childhoods; you're just ruining childhoods For you to be wily like me, there's no likelihood Even with your pricey special effects, you can't attack me I bring pain that you gain, blowing up the mic like Acme! I'll burn your motherfucking money and run you off a cliff, Hitting The Rock bottom lower than the talent you're associated with! 'Michael Bay' (0:38) This Bad Boy is about to make this little doggy erased! Flipping you a little birdie, like that vermin you chase! My beloved fans will clap, when this pet gets outsmarted at rap Your show resembles Tom and Jerry, with a scenario full of crap Shut your trap, you stupid magnet for boulders and rocks Your animal friends are nothing compared to my Fox It’s The Dark day for Will E., gonna kick him to the Moon Dropping bombs like boom, on this outdated Looney Toon! 'Wile E. Coyote' (0:58) I may have never caught that bird, but you only catch Raspberrys! The real horror of your remakes is the reviews: now that's scary! Light you up like TNT! You produce shit worse than TMNT Bitch, this Bay's getting shot straight to his Pearl Harbor sea! This wild coyote will school this poor Nobel easily in rhymes Your movies are an awful crime, you Optimus past his Prime! Just how ToonSquad did to Monstars, I’ll leave your ass beat So bad and even faster than you can say- 'Road Runner' (1:16) Meep meep! 'Michael Bay' (1:17) I'm on the mic, I Rock it, you're busy following Sonic Your chronic physics knowledge often defies any logic I’m crazy like Taz, so better get out of my way! Or you’ll get blown away, by the one and only Michael Bay This animal should turn cannibal, Shia but more radical Since he can't catch this bird, with Acme or catapult This Coyote's too Ugly, so Jerry passes me his Top Gun I am done stunning your fun, cause I AM NUMBER ONE! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? 'EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-' ' ' Fanart by GIR Poll Who won? Wile E. Coyote Michael Bay Hint for the next battle Check out Night's series Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts